Mad Dogs And Englishmen
by Moira Doyle
Summary: The first of a series of stories set after the Professionals ended.


Part 1

_**Mad Dogs And Englishmen….**_

The two men stood surveying the carnage. The dark haired one shook his head, looking disgusted. "He's not going to be too happy about this," he said to the curly haired man standing next to him.

"Yeah. It wasn't even our fault. How were we supposed to know that they were armed, there was nothing in the brief about that. Fanatics!" he spat the word out as if it had left a foul taste in his mouth.

"Well don't waste your breath justifying it to me," the former said, gesturing out of the open doorway angrily, "Try telling _him _that."

The 'him' that the two men were talking about, walked in at that point. "Well, Bodie, Doyle? What were my explicit orders eh? Alive! How hard is that to remember?" he demanded of them, looking at the bodies lying on the floor in pools of congealing blood.

"You don't think we tried? What are we supposed to do if they decide that killing themselves rather than be taken alive seems like a bloody good idea?" Bodie shouted, but amended with a politely spoken, "Sir."

"Yeah," Doyle said, "The minute we came through that door they started killing each other. They were bloody fanatics."

Cowley looked at his supposedly top two operatives, his displeasure clearly written on his craggy face. "Yes, Doyle, they were. Och I suppose it's no use crying over spilt milk now, is it?" he asked rhetorically. "So come on I have another job for you."

Bodie and Doyle just looked at each other dumbfounded before following their boss outside. "I thought that this was a top priority job sir, why the sudden change?" Doyle asked.

"Because you're being reassigned. Jax and Bradshaw can clean up the mess that you two made in there. My car, Bodie, you're driving."

"Where to, sir?" Bodie asked as he got into the driver's seat and started the engine.

"The docks," was the reply. As they made their way through the busy London streets Cowley filled them in on the new job. "Apparently there is a stowaway from a Dutch freighter asking for me. She's been causing some commotion and has already knocked out two harbour police and has someone from the Port Authority currently in a headlock."

"Is she Dutch?" Doyle asked.

"No."

"A woman?" Bodie queried in disbelief.

"Yes, Bodie, a woman. Are you implying that a female couldn't handle herself as well as a man?" Cowley asked peering closely at him. Doyle was keeping well out of it. He was enjoying his partner's discomfit. "You're grinning again, Doyle."

"Yes sir, as I said before, nervous tick."

"Well I suggest you get it seen to. I'll have no sexist remarks from you, Bodie, or anyone else in my organization, is that clear?"

"Yes sir," they answered.

"Now, as I was saying," he began, getting back to the job in hand, "Nobody here has any agents missing. So I couldn't say for whom she works or why she would be asking for me."

"Where was the freighter's last port of call?" Doyle asked.

"Suez Canal, but its home port is in Thailand. That's where they think she got on board."

"She _must_ be good then if she's stayed hidden that long," Bodie said with grudging respect.

"Aye," Cowley said lost in his own thoughts. "I don't think that she was, not all that way. Exactly how long would it take a freighter to get from Asia to here?"

"Two, three months? Too long for a simple stowaway to remain hidden for any decent length of time." Doyle said, "I don't mean to be critical sir, but I don't think that anyone in CI5 least of all Bodie or myself could pull it off."

"Speak for yourself," Bodie murmured, "You'd be surprised at how long a person could stay hidden if scared enough."

Doyle hid his smirk and quipped, "Oh, are you speaking from experience?" Bodie just scowled at him.

They soon turned through the gates to the international port and were pointed in the direction of the dock they wanted. Turning the corner of the last building they were confronted with an odd tableau. A semi circle of uniformed and armed police; dockworkers and management surrounded a petite woman with dark, close cropped curly hair, who was holding a burly looking man in a headlock. She appeared to only be wearing a seaman's jumper that fell to her knees, revealing skinny bruised legs and bare feet. As they got out of the vehicle the officer in charge walked over to them.

"George Cowley?" he asked.

"Aye, I am," was the reply. "Has anyone been talking to her to find out why she's here?" he demanded.

"Yes, but she doesn't seem too interested in wanting to keep up her end. I think that she's on drugs myself. She certainly doesn't seem to be firing on all four cylinders." he replied.

Cowley turned to look sharply at him. "Do you? It looks more like she's suffering from fatigue," he said scathingly, looking over to where she was standing, her back up against the stack of crates. The officer, looking rather sheepish, backed down, knowing when he was being dismissed; and let off lightly he allowed the three CI5 men to approach the woman.

She wasat the end of her strength, the crates at her back lending her as much support, as protection against a rear assault. Her overly thin frame seemed barely able to stand upright let alone hold someone against his will. She watched them approach, the two hard young men and the older man. It was the older man that interested her the most, could this be the man her mother had told her about? 'Oh _Please God_, let this be him,' she thought fervently, wishing, _hoping_ that her ordeal was finally over. He was of an average height and had a wiry build with a still handsome face and his greying hair still held a touch of red. But it was his eyes that held her gaze, apart from being a different colour, his pale blue and hers pale grey, it was like looking into a mirror, they were the same.

She turned to look at the two younger men. The taller one she guessed to be ex-army, he had a military bearing about him. From his close-cropped haircut to the way he held himself, it all spoke of a military discipline. The other, with his curls and casual stance suggested a civilian background. If she had to hazard a guess, she'd say police but there was none of the typically identifying signs to mark him as such. She knew quite a few people from the police force and even out of uniform you could still identify them as such. He was wearing sunglasses, so she couldn't see his eyes to make any further assessment.

All three CI5 men were watching her intently, the headlock that she had the guard in was weak, and it wasn't anywhere near strong enough to hold either of them. She had her captive terrified that she'd blow his head off if he tried to escape. When she turned to watch them approach, for a brief moment, the barrel of a gun was clearly visible. Although she was physically exhausted her mind was still alert, still looking for ways to escape.

"Please tell me that you're George Cowley," she said wearily as they approached.

"I am. What is it you want from me?" he asked looking at her and trying to find a recognizable feature through the grime. She had an oval face, with an aristocratic nose, a small but full lipped mouth and very short, black curly hair. "I must warn you assassinating me will only result in your being imprisoned and then deported."

She sagged with relief, and shook her head slowly, "No, all I need is your help."

"In what way?" he asked.

"Protection."

Cowley looked at her wondering what she was talking about. She didn't seem like the usual terrorist who often asks for political asylum or for a friend to be released, or even offer information on their respective foreign Governments. She just didn't fit into any of these 'categories', yet there was something almost familiar about her. He was going to need more information before he said yes. "You're an Australian," he said, "whom would you need protection from?"

"Someone I worked with in ASIO."

The CI5 men perked up at this revelation, the last they had heard ASIO was one of the good guys. "Why not go to your own government, why come to us?" asked Doyle.

"Because it's too dangerous, he knows that's what I'd do, and I needed to come here. This is going to sound odd but…" Marlene paused not really wanting to say it but having to so that she could explain. "Mr Cowley… my… my mother always said, that if I ever got into any trouble that I couldn't get out of, I was to find you and ask for your help. Can you, _will_ you, help me?"

Cowley stared at her perplexed, her mother? He looked harder at her, this couldn't be….

"MARLENE O'CONNOR." A stentorian voice bellowed, interrupting Cowley's train of thought, "I hereby arrest you for crimes against the Australian Government."

Marlene froze, the gun dropping from suddenly nerveless fingers. She couldn't believe it; he couldn't have managed to track her down so quickly. The guard quickly scrambled away from her and the man walking towards her, gun drawn. 'No,' she mouthed, the fear and disbelief clearly written on her face as she shrank back from him.

Bodie and Doyle were instantly on the alert when they heard the shout, ready to spring into action. They watched the newcomers with interest; four in total, they weren't all that impressive to look at but they looked like they could handle themselves in a fight. Jacoby was of average height and build, around 40 with a round face, a cruel mouth, narrow eyes and balding at the temples. The other three were more solidly built and of different heights.

"And just who are you to interrupt me?" Cowley asked rounding on the man, disliking him instantly for being able to instil that much fear in her.

"Robert Jacoby, ASIO," he said by way of apology and introduction, not even deeming to look at him, "And you're George Cowley, Head of CI5."

A tiny smile played on Cowley's face as he eyed him up and down; he was clearly not impressed. "I'm glad you've done your homework, but don't you think that you're a little out of your jurisdiction?" Cowley said, Jacoby's manners left a lot to be desired, and thanks to this man's timely interruption he recognised her now, he was _not_ going to see her fall into his hands – not until he found out why she had come looking for him.

"Now, now let's not be hasty," Jacoby placated, finally turning to face Cowley. "I'm sure that we could come to a mutually acceptable compromise. I do have your Government's permission, and she is a dangerous fugitive."

Marlene saw her last chance, dredging up the last of her reserves she lashed out with her foot, kicking the gun out of his hand as he turned to Cowley, and followed it up with a couple of blows that were meant to incapacitate an opponent. Everybody was taken by surprise with the Quickness of her attack, except for Jacoby, who expertly blocked her weakened blows and tried to grab her. Ducking under his flailing arms she rolled away from him and managed to escape by running for the relative safety of the warehouses opposite.

"After her, keep her alive," Cowley shouted at his agents as he turned to face Robert Jacoby.

Bodie and Doyle were off and running in a second. They didn't need Cowley's prompting to chase after her. The look they shot each other though suggested Cowley try running after her; fatigued or not, she was running like a rabbit with a pack of hounds after her.

Jacoby's men were running at an oblique to try and head her off. They loosed off a couple of shots in the direction of the CI5 agents making them leap for cover to avoid being hit. Rolling, they both came up and fired at the running men, a shot hit one of them in the shoulder but not enough to slow him down. Marlene could feel her strength flagging. If she could only make it into the warehouse she'd be safe. One of Jacoby's men reached out for her but she managed to side step him and kept running. She burst into the warehouse and made a sharp right running between the wall and the crates. Taking the first left, and praying she didn't find any dead ends, she then zigzagged between the crates hoping to lose her followers. Unfortunately she was also losing her would be protectors.

Jacoby's men entered the warehouse first and split up hoping to capture her in a pincer movement. Reaching the warehouse Bodie and Doyle paused before splitting as well, each moving cautiously forward. Doyle was quartering one side of the warehouse, following the trail of blood when he heard a scuffing noise. Moving stealthily to the end of the boxes he peered round and spied his quarry trying to climb to the top of the stack.

"Hold it!" he cried, gun pointed at the henchman, "Come on. Get down." The man jumped from the boxes onto Doyle bearing him to the ground. They fought with one another for a while before Doyle managed to get the upper hand and landed him a knockout blow. He then climbed to the top of the boxes and began traversing them till he came upon another of the thugs and followed him.

Marlene took another blind corner and found herself in a dead end. She was about to turn back when one of Jacoby's men spied her. He raised his gun taking careful aim as she backed away from him, stopping when she came up against the crates. Bodie crept up to the man he had been following, and placed his gun against his head, "That's not very nice is it?" Bodie said, relieving the assassin of his gun, and then pistol-whipped him, knocking him out.

Marlene sagged with relief, 'I'm safe' she thought and then stared dumbly at the hand Bodie held out to her.

"Come on, let's get you out of here shall we?" As he reached out to grab her, Marlene stiffened and her eyes widened in alarm, looking over his shoulder. Turning swiftly the ex merc barely had time to dodge the blow aimed at his head by the last of Jacoby's men. Slightly off guard he defended himself as best he could, while the thug had the upper hand, landing a few blows of his own for good measure.

Doyle, seeing his partner's predicament jumped onto the assailant, knocking him out instantly. "That's the last of them then. We're supposed to rescuing the girl, not you," he said, taking in his partner's dishevelled appearance.

Bodie raised a sardonic eyebrow at his partner and dabbed at his bloodied lip. "I softened him up for you, didn't think a skinny runt like you could take him out unless he was."

Doyle laughed, "I may be skinny, but at least I took out two to your one."

"I didn't know we were keeping score?" Bodie said in wounded tones, "And it was only one and a half."

Doyle laughed again and turned to Marlene. "I just hope that you're worth all this trouble. Come on."

Marlene blinked owlishly at him, somewhere he had lost his sunglasses, or taken them off, and she could see his eyes, she was completely mesmerised by them. She shook her head at the faint stirrings his eyes conjured, feeling confused, her limbs were like lead weights and all she wanted to do was sleep. She trailed after them, feeling tired and miserable, as they wound their way back to where George Cowley was waiting for them. They quickly bundled her into the backseat of the car as he drove off, leaving a fuming and impotent Jacoby behind.

Marlene couldn't believe her luck, he must at least believe a little in what I said, she thought as she huddled into the corner, keeping as far from them as possible. "Thank you," she said as delayed reaction set in and she began to shake uncontrollably.

"Don't go thanking me yet till all this is over," he said sternly glancing at her in the rear view mirror.

Seeing her shake, Bodie found a car rug and put it over her. She gave a small smile of gratitude and snuggling down into its relative warmth, closed her eyes, and promptly passed out.

"Have you heard if our sleeping beauty's woken yet?" Bodie asked next morning as he and Doyle walked down the corridor to the Cow's office.

"No, but I hear she had a pretty rough night, practically screamed the place down when they tried to treat her wounds. Kept calling out in Thai, they're still trying to find an interpreter," Doyle answered; Bodie merely raised an eyebrow at this information.

Cowley had just come out of his office and spied his men walking up to him. "About time you two got here, follow me," he said by way of greeting, his head down reading through a file and only glanced briefly at them.

His men weren't fazed by his lack of etiquette, they were there to do a job not be petted. If he did show any sort of warmth they would immediately backtrack to find out what it was that they had done wrong.

Sighing, he closed the file and handed it to them. "There's not a lot more to tell that you don't know already, except that she's 26, multilingual, has dual Australian and English citizenships and has been in Thailand for the last fourteen months."

"As if that's a lot of help," Doyle said with a tinge of venom and glanced through the files. Finding the photos of her injuries he shoved them back in disgust, "Ah Jesus, just what had she done to deserve that sort of treatment?"

Bodie looked over his shoulder and grabbing the photos whistled in agreement, "They look like interrogation wounds, and look at her arms. Maybe that guy on the docks wasn't so wrong after all."

Cowley snapped at him. "Never assume what you don't know."

The two agents looked at each other abashed, and Bodie said, "Yes sir. I'm sorry sir." He looked at the photos again and found one of a confident auburn haired woman looking up at him from the glossy surface, her pale grey eyes coyly smiling. "This can't be the same woman, surely?"

"Aye, it is, a very pretty young woman. I'm rather interested in what ASIO haven't told us though, as to why she was in Thailand." If there was a good way to get Cowley's attention this was it. He was like a terrier with a bone and he wouldn't let go now until he had gotten to the marrow. His men knew this and they also knew that they would back him to the hilt whatever he decided.

They reached a door deep in the bowels of CI5 HQ. Opening it they were confronted by Murphy, wielding his gun. Cowley gave him one of his piercing stares, which was enough to make even the bravest quiver. "You're relieved, Murphy," he said as he entered the room.

Murphy gave Bodie and Doyle a cheeky grin, "Have fun you two." And giving their boss a polite nod, he sauntered off up the hall.

The interior was very different to the drab corridor. A bed stood in the centre of the white painted room surrounded by medical equipment. Aside from the woman on the bed, a doctor and nurse were the only other people in there.

Cowley walked up to the doctor. "How has she been?" he asked quietly.

"As well as could be expected after what she has been through." He said, "Of course she would fair better in a hospital where she could get proper 24 hour care."

"Aye, your objections have been noted doctor," Cowley said. "But I doubt that she would have ever left there alive. At least here I have some control."

"What?" Doyle asked, "You think that Jacoby would be desperate enough to try and kill her?"

"He wouldn't be that brazen surely," Bodie said.

"Yes I do, and so you should be alert. I want one of you in this room 24hours a day while she's under our roof," Cowley snapped at his men.

"What? Here, at CI5?" Bodie asked incredulous, it would have been laughable if the look that Cowley threw at him hadn't convinced him otherwise. He wasn't exactly happy at the thought of a babysitting job, nor was Doyle.

"There's more to it, isn't there sir!" Doyle stated.

"That's on a need to know basis, Doyle."

"So what did she do to warrant this sort of treatment? You don't decide to go out and hunt someone down and kill him just on the spur of the moment. Not like this," Doyle said angrily.

"_That's_ what I intend to find out Doyle. She's been privy to something very sensitive, something that these people would kill for to keep secret." Cowley mused, looking down on the sleeping woman. Someone had taken the time to give her a sponge bath and brush her hair and a large yellowing bruise was clearly visible along her jaw. He picked up her arm and rolled up her sleeve, grimacing in distaste at the marks there. He asked the doctor, "How long ago do you think her last fix was?"

"Weeks, months, at least long enough not to have any trace of drugs in her system," He said frowning. "I really don't know how she could have survived coming down off the high she was on."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Well, I used to work in drug rehab during my training, still do from time to time, so I can tell you the difference between a long and short-term user. She has all the earmarks of being long term, no veins in either arm to speak of, but long-term means years. If what you have told me is true, she's only been using a few months, and heavily."

"Could she have done this to herself?"

"No. If only for the simple fact she wouldn't have been able to." He picked up her arm, holding it for them all to see the slight tremor. "Plus I also think they gave her the pure stuff, or as near as to make no difference."

"Any idea _what_ they had her on?"

The doctor shook his head, "Coke, heroin, opium? Take your pick, your guess will be as good as mine until she wakes up and can tell us herself."

"If she knows. So when do you expect her to wake then?" Cowley asked the doctor, "I still need to get some answers."

The doctor shrugged, "It's hard to say, nervous exhaustion coupled with starvation, dehydration and whatever else, could be hours, could be days. It all depends on her and how strong her resolve is. You've seen the report on her injuries?"

"Aye, not a pretty sight. All right, let me know the moment that she wakes up." Turning Cowley paused and handed over a sheaf of papers to his agents. "Oh, you two will be needing this."

Doyle opened it; it was a grant for diplomatic immunity. " That was quick sir. She some diplomats daughter then?" he questioned.

"No," Cowley reflected. "She's the daughter of a woman I knew almost 30 years ago now. Her family had to leave England suddenly, and I'd often wondered what had happened to her. A beautiful woman and she's the spitting image of her." He brushed a stray lock of hair from her face.

Bodie and Doyle both looked at each other, it wasn't often that they got these insights into their boss's past.

Cowley was about to leave when Marlene woke up, crying out in Thai. Opening her eyes in fright she half sat up and looked nervously around her; still lost in her dream state it took a few moments to realise that she wasn't in the Thai military prison. Closing her eyes, she willed herself to relax and laid back down trying to purge the horror of it all from her mind.

"Good morning, feeling any better?" Cowley asked smiling down at her, "Could you tell me was it you said just then?"

Marlene started, forgetting where she was for a moment. "I…I'm fine thank you, and no, you wouldn't want to know, it looses a lot in the translation," Marlene said as she tried to sit up without hurting her back any more than it already did. She hugged her knees, mainly to keep herself upright than for any other reason. Feeling far from alert as she was feigning she watched him, wondering when the questions would start and dreading the moment they did.

Cowley smiled as he pulled a chair up to the bed and sitting down he returned her stare. Here it comes, she thought, and swallowed in nervous anticipation looking at him. "Give me one good reason why I should believe anything that you said on the docks yesterday, Miss O Connor?" Round one had begun.

"I…I can't," she said shaking her head sadly, a far away look in her eyes as she searched her memory for something that he would believe, "Not one good reason – but maybe a dozen little ones."

"I only want one," Cowley said interrupting her.

Marlene, lost in her own thoughts, jumped. "Because you were my only hope."

Cowley merely raised an eyebrow at this, wanting, needing more information. Closing her eyes Marlene knew that she would have to relive the whole thing all over again – it was the only way, but did she have the nerve, the strength, to do it? She raised her eyes to Cowley's. Seeing only a compassion and willingness to understand and not judge she began her story.

Where to start, she thought, searching through her memories for the least painful beginning. "I…I don't know why I was the one to be targeted, just that it's been one sorry mess after another. I'm a cipher clerk, not a field agent; I hate guns, and I doubt that I could even use one to save myself. But when Chief Owens needed someone to go undercover I put my hand up. We had an agent in Thailand who was having trouble finding the leak in our security there…"

"Jacoby?" Cowley queried.

"Yeah, it was all a front as he's nothing but a bloody con artist," she said bitterly and paused as a wave of giddiness overcame her, but went stoically on, "I doubt if he's done any honest work in his lifetime. The deeper I dug the more convoluted it seemed to get. It didn't seem to be a straightforward swap of information; there were at least three other parties involved. I managed to get a message out to ASIO before I was summarily arrested, kidnapped, whatever you want to call it, by the Thai military."

Cowley looked up startled, "The military? But I thought that the Thai's were friendly to Australia?"

She made a dismissive gesture. "Mm, indifferent. I did overhear Colonel Li Wei tell Major Lau I wasn't to be touched, just held until the 'appropriate authorities' could come and collect me. I don't know what Jacoby's game is but now he wants me dead so that I won't be able to testify at his trial." Marlene felt both physically and mentally weary. Tired of running and of caring whether she lived or died, but she knew that she could not give in to it, the fact that she had slept at all was amazing, but that was physical not the mental sleep she craved. Getting this man to believe her and help her was an all-consuming fire that allowed no other thought, and beyond that she didn't know. She met his gaze levelly willing him to believe with mute appeal in her eyes.

He returned her gaze but gave nothing away. Abruptly he stood up to leave, but turned back to her as he reached the door.

"Your mother?" he asked. "Do you know where is she now?"

Her voice was lifeless as she answered him. "Dead. She died of cancer seven years ago." It still hurt to think of the suffering her mother had gone through. She glanced at the others in the room and back at George Cowley. "How… how close were you to mum?"

"I'm sorry." was all he said, and gesturing for Doyle to follow him, left the room. Doyle smirked at his partner as he followed his boss; at least he was going to get a bit of a respite before he had to do his stint.

Cowley had stopped in the corridor just outside the closing door. Hot on his heels Doyle almost knocked him over.

Ray asked his boss, "Do you want me to start questioning the crew of the ship sir?"

"Done," was the distracted answer.

"Shall I start enquiring into Jacoby's background?"

Again, "Done."

"So where do I start, sir?"

"Nowhere, Doyle. You're to go home and get some rest, because I want you back here in eight hours to relieve Bodie."

"So that's it, just baby-sit her?"

"Aye, now off you go lad; it's going to be a long day." He smiled benevolently at him and headed for his office.

Ray, slowly following, stared after him. This was _not_ official procedure, Cowley must have one hell of a reason for doing things this way; he only hoped nothing went wrong. Not voicing any of his thoughts he simply said. "Yes sir."

His eyes followed Cowley until they caught sight of a leggy blonde sitting in the waiting room; she was certainly memorable enough, even with out the red boots she wore. As if sensing his gaze she looked up from the magazine and smiled at him. Ray smiled back, after this op, he thought, he'd find out about her and perhaps take her out to dinner before Bodie had a chance to, and continued on his way.

Walking back into his office, Cowley looked down at the man who was waiting for him. "I don't like it Allen, I don't like it at all. What if something should go wrong?" he vented at his visitor.

"You'll just have to make sure that nothing does go wrong, won't you?" Allen answered mildly, "Look, George, I don't like it any more than you do but what choice do we have? We…_I_…need the information if I want to put Jacoby away for good."

"Aye." Cowley sighed and opening the bottom drawer in his desk took out the bottle of pure malt scotch and poured two glasses. Taking one for himself he handed the other to Allen Owens, the head of ASIO.

"Look at it this way, if she hadn't put the wrong address on the wrong envelope you would never be the wiser. She'd be just another agent doing her job."

"Fate has a way of sorting things out," Cowley quietly replied and stared thoughtfully into his glass.

"You're upset with me, George. I suppose that's only to be expected, especially after finding out that after 27 years you now have a daughter _and_ that she's the target of a political traitor. Officially your hands are tied, she is after all, here illegally."

"You're damned right that I'm upset," he said turning on Allen. "And daughter or not, I don't like using people, not like this. I always feel that there should be a better way, there has to be a better way. Otherwise what am I doing in this business?"

"I don't like it any more than you do. I would have preferred a more experienced agent but she was the only one with the necessary qualifications."

"Aye," Cowley said finishing his scotch and pouring another, he was about to top up Allen's drink, but stopped when he shook his head.

"No, not for me thanks, the wife thinks I drink too much as it is. She's a teetotaller. Look, Marlene _chose _to go on this mission. The rest is an unfortunate side effect, but _she chose it,_" hesaid, emphasising his point. "She knew the risks as well as anyone. She's rather like you George, not one to shirk her responsibilities. Huh, in fact, I'll think you'll find she's _very_ much like you." He smiled at the thought, and glancing towards Cowley found an answering gleam in his eye.

"She…" The phone rang, interrupting him, "Yes…He is? Good! Keep him there; I'll be down soon. Well, it looks like our player has entered the field," Cowley said, finishing his scotch and about to leave when Allen called to him.

"Remember, George, whatever it takes." And the look on his face was implacable.

George returned his gaze, " Oh, I'll remember Allen." Cowley felt like a snake charmer trapped in the middle of a nest of vipers and if he played one false note and he'd be bitten from all sides. He only hoped no one else would be as well.

Marlene watched Cowley walk out the door, her hopes going with him as tears threatened to flow, but she held them stubbornly in check. The tall dark haired agent seemed none too happy to be stuck in here with her; he had pulled the chair up against the wall near the door so that he could look back into the room. Sitting down he leant back and scowled at her.

"What sort of a man is George Cowley?" she asked him.

"Hard, but fair, not the sort of man you'd want to get on the wrong side of though," he said noncommittally. He continued to watch her, his thoughts hidden behind an impenetrable mask.

"I don't want to hurt him, I just need to ask him a few questions once this is all over with. I never expected _him_ to follow me." She murmured to herself and stifled a yawn.

Bodie, with his sharp hearing, heard every word she said. He didn't have to ask her whom she meant by the other 'him' her tone said it all. "Why should he believe you that he'd get you diplomatic immunity?" Marlene looked up startled not daring to believe him.

"You weren't expecting that were you?" he asked.

"N…no, but I'm grateful." Shaking her head she suddenly asked, "Do you believe me?"

"I don't know you, do I? Besides, I'm just here to do my job."

She slowly shook her head; "I would never have taken you for a grunt. But you trust Mr Cowley?" She paused, waiting for his reply; Bodie nodded his head, once. "Out of loyalty, honour, duty – or money?"

She had judged him to be a man of loyalty and honour, now she needed this man to confirm, or deny it if she was to feel truly safe.

He stared at her a moment before answering, "Loyalty."

Marlene smiled and relaxed, safe, she was safe. Lying down again she let the nurse fuss over her as reaction set in and she began shivering again. Closing her eyes she tried not to let her mind drift back to her escape from her captors, but it was no use, her tired, fevered mind wandered where it would and she began to relive the fear and terror of not knowing when a bullet was going to kill her.

That night was one of the most horrible experiences of her life. It was the fear that if she was caught she knew she'd be shot, no questions asked, no reasons given and no regrets either. An 'unfortunate accident' would be her only epitaph. That's all her life had ever really been. Her mother had only realised that she was pregnant whilst on the ship bound for Australia, and her grandmother had made sure she remembered that every day of her life.

It had been a lucky escape for her. She and some of the other prisoners had been ordered to help rescuers search for survivors after an unseasonable storm had hit the area earlier that day. It was hot and muggy; the few guards that were supposed to be watching them were standing in the shade about forty feet away, and were laughing and drinking, not bothering to watch her. She was shaking from fear, and the fact that she was due for her next fix. She hated the Thais for having done that to her, being raped and beaten she could almost bear, but being drugged into a mindless stupor, her will slaved to theirs and their desire was just too much for her. Risking everything, including the other prisoners' lives, she crept around to the far side of the buildings and ran headlong for the jungle. She didn't stop running until she collapsed, gasping for breath. Giving herself a few moments she then struggled to her feet and kept on going well into the night until she dropped from sheer exhaustion and the beginning of the withdrawal symptoms.

A loud rumbling coming from her stomach interrupted her morbid thoughts. Blushing furiously she glanced over at the nurse who took pity on her and handed her a banana. "Hungry eh? Shall I get you something more substantial?"

"Yeah, while you're at it, I don't suppose you could get me something as well?" Bodie asked, giving her his best smile.

The nurse walked over to him and bent down to whisper in his ear, "How about a straight jacket and a couple of sedatives?" Straightening up she grinned and walked out.

Bodie pulled a sour face, grimacing in the face of defeat. Hearing laughter coming from the bed he turned to Marlene, "And just what are you laughing at?" he demanded.

"The look on your face," she gasped, "It's absolutely priceless."

Bodie's frown deepened. "Do you get off when other people are put down or what?"

"No, of course not." Sobering quickly, she withdrew back into herself.

"Hey, look I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it." Bodie felt terrible as he watched the light fade from her face. He went over to the bed and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, but she jumped at his touch.

"No, you're right I shouldn't have laughed at you. It was wrong of me to." The tears that she couldn't stop any more started to flow. "It's just that… I'm so…sorry." She stuttered, her words becoming unintelligible and then she cried all the anger, frustration and bitterness of her ordeal away.

Bode put his arms around her and told himself off for being an insensitive git, holding her until she was finally spent and hiccuping softly, then he gently wiped her face and stroked back her hair until she'd fallen asleep in his arms. He caught the eye of the doctor over her head and smiled ruefully as he gently laid her back down, pulling the sheets carefully back over her. Hearing a commotion in the corridor he quickly pulled his gun and positioned himself so that he could target whoever came through the door.

"Put the gun away Bodie." Cowley said as he walked through, closely followed by Robert Jacoby and an associate. Bodie reluctantly did as he was told, his displeasure clearly written on his face.

"I want to see her, alone." Jacoby demanded, looking pointedly at the CI5 men.

"I said that you could see her, but I never said alone." Cowley replied, "As you can see she's under heavy sedation." He hoped that it was true, and she wouldn't wake and call his bluff.

Jacoby looked over at the doctor who had been writing at his desk and looked up at their approach. "We've had to keep her sedated so that she doesn't harm herself, or anyone else for that matter, she can become quite violent." He rubbed his cheek where some scratches and a bruise were clearly visible.

"This isn't good enough, Cowley. I'll be back and with all the authority I need to ensure you do as you're damned well told," he snarled, but before he left he bent over Marlene and ran a finger down her cheek whispering, "I'm not finished with you yet." Disturbed by his touch she grew restless and moved her head away from him, mumbling incoherently.

"I don't like this sir," Bodie said, standing close to his boss and glaring after the departing Jacoby. "I smell big trouble."

"I think you're right, Bodie," Cowley said thoughtfully, looking down at the again peacefully slumbering woman. To hell with the consequences he thought, she was his daughter, he'd be damned if he was going to lose her now and was galvanized into action. "I want you and Doyle to take her away from here, find some where safe and stay there."

"What?" Bodie asked looking at his boss as if he had just sprouted horns, "You want us to kidnap her?"

Cowley grinned at that. "Yes, good thinking 3.7. A kidnapping."

"Uh, sir, I was only joking, I didn't mean…." Bodie began and then stopped; he could see that Cowley wasn't. He sighed, "Yes sir, do you want us to take her to one of the safe houses?"

"No, that would be too obvious. I don't care where, just as long as she's safe, and stay there until you get an all clear from _me_ personally."

Bodie had a sudden thought. "Uh, sir, maybe Doyle and I shouldn't take on this job, I mean, if anything should go wrong, you'd be better off sending Jax or Murphy."

"If it does, it will be more than yours, or Doyle's life, is worth," Cowley told him vehemently, and turning back to the woman on the bed, muttered under his breath. "I'm not going to let him get his hands on my daughter." He quickly left the room.

Bodie heard him quite clearly and he stood stunned, staring at his boss's retreating back. Daughter? Well that helped to explain a lot of things he thought, looking down at her, he could well understand his boss for acting the way he had been.

The nurse entered then, "I hear I missed some excitement." She deposited the tray of food on a table.

"Yeah," Bodie said, preoccupied with other thoughts. "OK, I want her ready to be moved at a moments notice."

He swiftly left the room, leaving the nurse astonished. "What?"

Marlene stared dazedly at the English countryside as they sped along the narrow country roads to their final destination. A hectic few hours had passed as Bodie tried to find a safe place for them to hole up in, while Doyle packed a couple of bags and got supplies that would last them for a few days. Bodie filled his partner in on what had been happening at HQ since his departure.

"Are you sure that's what he said?" Doyle queried, not quite believing him.

"Positive," was the emphatic reply.

"Jeeze." He glanced back at her, his green eyes meeting her pale grey ones.

Marlene shivered as he looked her over, she had no idea what was going on behind his piercing green orbs; they were an impenetrable mask, and she found it disconcerting being looked at by him. His compatriot, by comparison, had a far warmer gaze, despite his eyes being an unusual dark blue and having a depth that she felt was fathomless.

"Huh, 'almost 30 years ago', he says." Bodie chuckled wickedly and grinned at Doyle.

"Twenty-seven, that's almost thirty,"

"As if he could throw us off the scent." Bodie snorted.

"So where is this place were going to?" Doyle asked, changing the subject.

"You remember about five years ago, that Vicarage Julia and I were holed up in along with Myer?"

"Uh…Yeah!" Doyle said grinning, finally remembering the place _and_ the lovely Julia. His grin quickly vanished when he realised what his partner said. "What, we're not staying _there_ are we?"

"No, but there's a cottage in the next village, happens it was vacant and it has two bedrooms, a kitchen and no one within shouting distance. Perfect," Bodie said, turning off the main road and into the village. They travelled through the picturesque streets to the outskirts in silence and eventually pulled up in front of a two storey Tudor styled building nestled in its garden of brightly coloured flowers. There was a man waiting by the front door, presumably the landlord. He started to approach the moment they pulled in.

As they got out of the car Doyle turned to Bodie, "You got a cover story if anybody asks?"

"Yeah, I thought a couple holidaying with her brother," Bodie said grinning, "Simple."

"I'm to be the brother, right?" Doyle asked grinning back.

"Well if you like, you can be the girlfriend," Bodie answered, camping it up.

Marlene said nothing; she stood to one side and listened to them banter as they got the bags from the car. She knew what they were doing and why they were doing it, but she felt so detached from herself and everything around her. It all felt surreal. Bodie reached out to her and she pulled back, startled by his approach.

"Come on, you'll be ok luv," Bodie said, worried about her, and succeeded in putting his arm around her shoulders. She nodded and stiffened at his touch but allowed him to touch her. She forced herself to stand by his side as he talked to the landlord and then escorted her into the little cottage.

"Is there something wrong with your girlfriend?" The man asked, eyeing her up and down. Marlene shuddered at his look and seemed to withdraw into herself further.

"Long trip." Taking the key from him Bodie whisked her from his gaze.

Both men were worried about her unresponsiveness it didn't seem natural. They only hoped that it didn't presage a mental breakdown. She sat where they told her to and listened to them as they finished unpacking the car, the normality of it slowly bringing her round and she sighed deeply, letting the tension out of her system.

She followed the men as they took the bags up to the bedrooms. Looking briefly in at the room that the men were sharing she then went over to the other room and eyed off the large four-poster bed. Maybe in another lifetime she would have loved to be in this house and sleep in a bed such as this one, but now, when she was jumping at shadows, they could've stayed in a dump and she wouldn't notice or care.

"I take it this one's mine?" she asked as she slowly began to unpack the bag that Doyle had left on the bed. It contained a couple of skirts and blouses as well as some t-shirts, underwear, a nightie and even some makeup, along with other feminine hygiene products. She took a deep shuddering sigh, the ordinariness of it, as well as the thoughtfulness of the person who packed it, brought tears to her eyes.

"Uh yeah." Doyle said surprised and relieved that she seemed to be coming round. "You should have everything you need. Betty packed your bag." He turned back to Bodie, who was checking on the equipment they had brought with them, and raised his eyebrow questioningly at him.

"That's a relief." Bodie said, "I was beginning to wonder how we were going to explain it to the Old Man."

"Yeah, I only hope that it lasts though. She's about as balanced as a yoyo."

"You would be as well, after going through what she has," Bodie said, staring thoughtfully at the woman slowly unpacking the items in the carryall in the other room.

Doyle looked askance at his partner, "You haven't, _fallen_, for her have you?" he queried, an odd note in his voice, "Because if you have you randy beggar…"

Bodie glared at Ray, the look said it all: 'don't push your luck'. "I have _not _fallen for her as you so succinctly put it," he said mildly, "But I _do_ care for her, and what happens to her."

"Yeah, well just you make sure that's all it is." Doyle said lamely, confused and embarrassed by his accusations. Christ, he and Bodie had been through a lot together and it wasn't worth their friendship to fight over the same girl. "I'll just go and see about dinner then." As he turned to leave Bodie called to him.

"You haven't fallen for her yourself, have you?"

Ray's only reply was to laugh, but he didn't look entirely sure of himself.

"Excuse me," Marlene said, startling the two men, "But do either of you have a jacket or something that I could borrow? It's getting chilly and there wasn't one in the bag."

"Chilly?" said Doyle handing her the nearest jacket to hand, which happened to be his. "It's a balmy spring evening."

"Barmy would be about right," she muttered wryly as she put on the somewhat oversized jacket. "More like an Australian winter. Oh, it's not too early to ask when's dinner is it? I'm starving."

"How does half an hour sound?"

"Sounds great."

As Ray left to see to dinner, Marlene moved up to the bed and eyed the equipment lying there. Reaching down she picked up the heavy handgun, feeling its weight in her hands.

"I thought that you didn't like guns?" Bodie asked watching her thoughtfully.

"I don't. But I do know how to use one." She handed back the gun and asked, "You wouldn't have a smaller one that I could use?"

He silently shook his head. "Sorry, it's against regulations to have our 'guests' go around armed."

She smiled ruefully and apologised, "I'm sorry it's just that…" she sighed and sat on the bed, tears threatening again. She dabbed at her eyes, "I just wish I could stop crying."

Bodie held out his handkerchief. "You will eventually, it just takes time."

She accepted it and wiped her eyes. "Thank you. Huh, time. Have you ever spent time in prison?"

"Africa," came the curt reply.

"You don't like talking about it?" she asked. He nodded and continued to load his gun.

They sat in companionable silence for a while, each lost in their own thoughts. She studied him as he continued with what he was doing. He, and his partner was the last barrier between her and Robert Jacoby. If they were to fail… "I… it's just that… I want him to stop hounding me. To just leave me alone, I've tried to work out why he's doing this, but my mind keeps chasing itself in circles," she said softly.

"Don't worry, we'll catch him." Bodie spoke grimly, reaching out to comfort her. Marlene pulled back, frightened of what he was going to do. "I'm sorry. I know you don't like being touched, if you think I'm going too fast you tell me, okay?"

She nodded and before he could withdraw his hand she reached out and held it in both of hers. He had shown her nothing but kindness from the start, even if he looked as grim as death, and a large part of her that she had learnt to keep hidden, was hungry for more. She had to learn to start trusting again. She began to stroke it absently, her thumbs nervously massaging the back of his hand as it lay in her lap. "I only hope that you're right," she said sadly as she looked up and smiled at him, while he smiled reassuringly back at her.

"You've got about twenty minutes before dinner if you want to clean up," Doyle said from the doorway, for a brief moment looking pointedly at Bodie and at their clasped hands.

Marlene's smile vanished and she released Bodie's hand, "I think I will. It might even help me get warm." As she stood up and walked out of the room, she felt Doyle's eyes follow her.

Doyle turned on his heel and went back down to the kitchen, Bodie following him.

"Don't start on me mate," Doyle said forestalling his partner, "You were the one making nice with her."

"Me? I was just…" Bodie began and then stopped. Ray was not his usual self, and he was going to get to the bottom of it, or get his face punched for trying. "Ray, come on mate, tell me, you're not jealous are you? Look, she's been through sheer hell, and all I'm doing is offering her a shoulder to cry on. The sooner she's calm and thinking rationally, the sooner we can end this mission."

Doyle ran his hand through his unruly curls before replying. "Yeah, I know." He said, taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly. "Sorry mate, I suppose it's just seeing what they did to her, and then this whole thing about her being Cowley's daughter, I mean, who would have ever thought he was capable of producing something like her."

"Yeah, I always thought that Miss Irvine was his first, wonder how many more he's got hidden away?" Bodie asked grinning, and relishing the thought of finding out. Doyle grinned back and he accepted for the moment that his curly headed partner was still on track.

Twenty minutes later, feeling more ready for bed than food, Marlene followed her nose and her ears to the source of the delightful smell and laughter. "Mm, that smells wonderful, I know what I'm having for dinner, but I don't know about you two," she said, her hunger having returned in full measure.

"Well, you certainly scrub up nice!" Bodie exclaimed as he escorted her to the table, she had used some of the makeup and wore a navy blue skirt and pale pink blouse. "I feel a little under dressed now."

"You don't think it's too much do you?" she asked, her hand going self-consciously to her hair and clothes.

"No, of course not. What ever makes you feel comfortable, at least it's put some colour in your cheeks." As Doyle pulled out a chair for her, she nervously sat down and didn't relax until both men were back in front of her again.

"Thank you, when I saw the makeup in the bag I just had to use it. In any case, your jacket should bring the tone down, loud checks really aren't my thing, although I like the Bay City Rollers," she said and smiled, their friendliness helping her to relax.

Both men laughed. "You can't be serious?" Bodie asked. "Next you'll be telling us that you like the bagpipes and haggis."

"I like the bagpipes, I can sit and listen to them for hours, and as for haggis, bleh." She poked her tongue out. "I've never liked offal."

"I just realised, we haven't introduced ourselves properly. I'm Ray Doyle and that's Bodie." Doyle gestured to his best mate before putting a platter of pasta on the table. "And if you don't dig in, Bodie will."

"Hey! I'm a growing lad, need to keep my strength up don't I?" Bodie said in wounded tones. "Besides, my mum brought me up properly, it's ladies first." And giving a huge grin he handed Marlene the serving spoons.

"Yeah, well if you keep growing like that, Cowley's going to send you to Macklin's weight loss centre," was the retort.

In the midst of the warm banter Marlene sat and listened quietly. It took her back home to when she was sitting in Mum's kitchen, not her mum, but her best friend Allison's. A large and boisterous family who made her feel welcome and loved when her mum had become sick, and her grandmother increasingly more aggravating; it was a refuge, a place where she could vent her anger and frustrations and not be judged.

"How long have you been partners?" she asked, putting a generous serving of the meal on her plate. She was hungry after her long sea voyage, having lived on nothing but ships biscuits for most of the trip, it was all she could keep down as the sea was quite rough for her, but the crew had only called it choppy.

"About seven years." Doyle said, "Most of the time we've been civil to each other I suppose."

The good food, and even better company, began to work their magic. Both men were at their charming best, and allowed Marlene to feel at ease and take stock of the latest events in her life. She had found her father, even if he didn't want to acknowledge the fact yet. Who could blame him, an unknown woman coming to him out of the blue with some wild tale of being chased, and being his love child? She was safe for the moment, a respite, so that she could plan on how to deal with Jacoby and get him out of her life for good.

Once they'd finished the meal, they had moved out of the kitchen into the living room.

"Do you know how your Mother and Cowley met? Assuming that he is your father," Bodie asked.

"Mum was pretty sure, she was still a…a well," Marlene faltered, feeling embarrassed and unsure on how to continue the very personal topic with two virile and attractive men in front of her, and she felt herself blushing furiously. To cover her embarrassment she quickly continued with her story. "She had been working as a volunteer nurse in Charing Cross Hospital I believe, and he had come to visit a couple of men who had once been under his command. One of them had passed away the night before. He hadn't known, and Mum went to offer her condolences. According to her, it was love at first sight." She smiled wryly to herself.

"You don't believe in love at first sight?" Doyle asked her.

"No. Nor do I believe in knights in shining armour on white steeds coming to my rescue. Not any more, I was disabused of that idea long ago."

"By whom?" Bodie asked.

"By my grandmother. It was also her idea to go to Australia, and stop Mum from marrying my father. _She _didn't '_approve_', said he was uncouth, unlearned, and _not _of the right sort for her family, whatever that meant, and if my Grandmother didn't approve then you had Buckley's of getting it – ever."

Both men stared at her. "Buckley's?" Bodie queried.

Marlene laughed at their expressions, "Not up on Aussie slang? OK, I'll try and tone it down, Buckley's simply means slim to no chance."

"You and she don't get on?" Doyle asked.

She looked up at him for a moment, and sighing heavily answered him. "No, and if the bitch were to die tomorrow, I'd happily dance on her grave. I hate, loathe and abhor her, and the feeling is mutual."

"Pretty strong words. What did she do to make you hate her so much?"

"Because I'm a bastard child, and she's just an out and out snob." She watched them for a few moments, but neither man gave any indication that they were judging her. "She has never given me any reason to love her, just cold shoulders and indifference."

"That why you joined ASIO, to get away from her?" Bodie asked.

Marlene shook her head, "No, I was working in immigration when they were looking for someone who was trying to enter the country illegally, he was a known terrorist and trafficker of illegal substances. I seemed to impress them with my interpreter skills, I was pretty much hired on the spot."

"So why come here then?"

"It wasn't until mum had died that I found out the truth about George Cowley – that he was my father. She had only ever told me that he was someone I could trust if I needed too." "I couldn't go back home to Australia because I knew that Robert would have his cronies waiting to pick me up the minute I did. I..." She suddenly stopped, and stared out the window, "There's someone out there."

Gun in hand Bodie was out the back door quicker than she could follow, and Doyle had quickly turned off all the lights, dragging her out of her chair on to the floor. He positioned himself so that he could cover all the exits. Marlene slowly crawled away from him, until her back was up against the wall, her heart hammering painfully in her chest.

What seemed an interminably long time, but was only a few minutes, Bodie walked back in and turned on the lights, shaking his head, "It's all clear, it must have been an animal of some kind."

"No!" she said, jumping to her feet, and pointing out of the window. I definitely saw a human figure standing by that tree out there! Do badger's stand on their hind legs?"

"You're tired, it was probably just your imagination playing tricks on you," Bodie said helpfully.

"It _wasn't_ my imagination, I _did_ see someone out there!" She shouted at them, and collapsed back onto the chair, her head in her hands, "You both think that I'm mad, don't you? I'm scared yes, tired yes, and insane? No." She dropped her hands from her face and looked up at them pleadingly.

They looked at each other over her head and Doyle answered her, "Of course we don't, but we _do _think you're overwrought. You should try to get some sleep, Bodie and I'll take it in turns to keep you safe."

She shook her head, "No, how do you expect me to sleep now. Jacoby's here, I know he is. How on earth does he manage to find me so quickly?" In her agitation she got up and began to pace.

"We weren't tailed, one of us would have noticed," Bodie said. "Do you know how good he is?"

"I don't… I suppose he could have, he always said that he was better than everyone else, so... Maybe." Feeling drained she sat back down, the euphoria and ease of earlier having dissipated, leaving her empty.

"You're tired, you should go to bed, get some sleep." Bodie said, feeling very protective towards her, her face looked even paler than earlier.

"No, I think I'll stay up for a bit, I need to think." Slowly shaking her head she turned her thoughts inwards, cutting both men out, and drew her knees up to her chest, hugging them tightly. Bodie stood watching her for a moment before he went upstairs to bed. Ray was to have first watch, and at midnight wake him for the dawn shift.

Marlene sat huddled into the large armchair, staring at nothing. Was there something that she had overlooked in that dispatch to ASIO? She couldn't think of what it could have been, her mind felt far too numb to think.

A gentle hand shaking her shoulder woke her from a light doze, "Wha…? Oh!" Marlene's eyes snapped open and were startled to find Doyle bending over her, his face just inches from her own. The sight of him there was unnerving, as she breathed in the scent of his aftershave and an underlying male muskiness that was starting to make her giddy. The chain he wore around his neck swung back and forth enticingly, her hand twitched to still it, and then she wondered what it would be like to run her fingers through the hairs on his chest. She didn't dare look into his eyes for fear that she would lose what little self control she had and allow herself to lean forward and kiss him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," he said roughly, and cleared his throat. "But I thought you might be more comfortable in bed… sleeping… that is." She looked at him, he seemed a little flushed and nervous. He groaned under his breath as he pushed himself away from her, and she ignored his out stretched hand.

"Um… Yes thank you, I think that I will go to bed… get some sleep. Goodnight." She slid past him, and walked very quickly up the stairs; her jangled nerves made her clumsy and she stumbled up the first couple of steps. Marlene felt confused, part of her was attracted to him, but the other part, the part that still remembered what the Thai's had done to her, rejected him. Under different circumstances she would have liked to be able to give in to the temptation he presented – but not yet.

Doyle watched her leave the room; she was as unnerved by the encounter as he was. It had been very tempting to simply lean over and kiss her lips, they were parted so provocatively, so full and inviting, but he also saw the fear behind her eyes that wouldn't allow her to accept what he offered. He had to remind himself why they were there, to protect her from Jacoby.

He sighed; it was going to be a long night.

Bursting into her room Marlene slammed the door shut behind her. Leaning against it, it took a few moments to regain what little composure she was able to find before a loud knocking on the door startled her. Gingerly opening it she peered round the jamb to find Bodie leaning against the frame. "Oh, it's only you," she said, relieved.

"Well hello to you too," he said taken aback by her greeting. "I only came to tell you to leave your door open. That way we'll be able to hear if there's anyone in your room that shouldn't be."

"I prefer to sleep with it shut, but ok," she said. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound like I didn't want to see you."

"That's ok, but are you all right?" he asked peering into her face, worried that she might be having a relapse of some sort.

She sighed heavily and smiled, nodding her head; "I will be, once all this mess is cleared up. Goodnight."

"Yeah, goodnight. Don't let the bed bugs bite," he said as he walked away.

Marlene found herself smiling in spite of herself. Bodie was really quite charming and easy to get along with, unlike his partner who had her on edge all the time. It was his eyes. Bodie's were a cool deep blue that you could fall into and never find bottom, Ray's were more like an eagle's, sharp and piercing, hard to read unless, she suspected, he let you. Not that Bodie could be read any easier. Then she had it, Bodie's menace and emotions were more contained and he only let show what was needed, Ray's were simmering just below the surface, ready to erupt at the slightest provocation. She shivered, whether from fear, the cold or something else, she wasn't eager to find out. Getting undressed she slipped into bed to find that someone had placed a hot water bottle between the sheets. Bodie, she thought, it was really quite thoughtful of him. But it wasn't his blue eyes that she saw in her mind's eye, but those of an eagle, waiting to pounce on its prey. She shivered again.

Doyle listened to the movements going on above him. He heard Bodie's measured tread as he walked to Marlene's room, the knock, the low murmur of voices and then Bodie going back to bed. He heard Marlene moving around before she too went to bed, and then listened to the silence, inside and outside the cottage for about an hour before he stood up and checked the outside of the building again. Despite his and Bodie's earlier assurances that it was just an animal, he was nervy. Jacoby was still an unknown. They hadn't been followed, not in the physical sense, but there are other ways to track someone. He made a quick but thorough search of the grounds, and making a mental note to tell Bodie to check the car for bugs in the morning, he went back inside. Checking that the downstairs doors and windows were securely locked he went upstairs.

Walking quietly into Marlene's room he went over to the window to check that it was secure.

Marlene cried out sharply in her sleep and crossing to the bed Doyle looked down at her. She was moving restlessly about and the covers had slipped from the upper half of her body, he was a little surprised to find that she was naked. A weaker man might have given in to his desires and taken her then and there, but he wouldn't, she needed time to heal, both physically and mentally. He was also disconcerted to find that her body, from her neck down, was almost totally covered by bruises, there was barely a spare inch of her skin that wasn't marked. There was one large painful looking bruise on her breast, as if someone had grabbed her and dug their fingers brutally into the soft flesh. Thankfully they were now yellowing with age. She moaned and rolled over, presenting her back to him and the wounds that her captors had permanently marked her back with. He was sickened, and angry, that another human being could do this sort of thing to another. Careful not to touch her, except with his gaze, he leant over the bed and pulled the blankets back over her, hiding her body from his sight, but not his memory.

"She all right?" Bodie asked from the doorway.

"Just a nightmare I think," Ray replied, without batting an eyelid at Bodie's sudden appearance. "Thought you were asleep?"

"Heard her cry out and came to check she was all right."

"Yeah, just a bad dream, 'night mate," Doyle replied and left the bedroom.

"Yeah, 'night," Bodie echoed, waiting until Ray had gone downstairs before going back to bed.

Marlene woke the next morning to silence, fearing the worst she leapt out of bed, stumbling as her feet became entangled in the sheets, and quickly dressed, just as she reached the door, Doyle burst in to view, gun drawn. Marlene screamed and jumped back before she realised who it was. Regaining her composure she snapped, "Next time, I suggest that you knock first."

"I will, the next time I feel suicidal." He snapped back, "How was I supposed to know if you were being attacked or not?"

"Well as you can see I'm not. I…It was quiet, and I thought that perhaps you were…" She left the sentence unfinished. "As a wake up call, this one stinks."

"You'd prefer tea and crumpets?" he said, putting the gun back into its holster.

"Make that croissants and you're on." she said with a slightly superior air, his attitude had changed overnight, she couldn't understand why it happened but felt it was all her fault, "What time is it?"

"About ten, and sorry madam but we're all out of croissants, all we have is toast, bacon and eggs, _if_ she would prefer," Doyle said matching her snooty airs.

"You let me sleep in," she said feeling put out by his attitude, but then she smiled, "Ok, you're still on, and I'm hungry enough to eat a horse. Where's Bodie?" She asked as she followed him down stairs.

Ray gave a bark of laughter and she raised her eyebrow in question. "What's so funny?"

"What you just said, the thought of Bodie being served on a plate with a helping of chips."

She laughed as well. "Well, they say we are the other white meat."

"He's out reporting to Cowley. How would you like your tea?" He didn't like acting this way towards her, but if he didn't attempt to put some emotional distance between them he would do something that they would both regret later, she was still too emotionally vulnerable.

Three mugs of tea, four slices of toast and a large plate of bacon and eggs later she felt sated enough to be a little friendlier towards him.

"You _were _hungry!" he exclaimed. "I thought Bodie had a bottomless pit for a stomach, I think he's met his match in you."

"I have a lot of missed meals to make up for. How do you cope?"

"Cope?" he repeated, a little put out by her abrupt change of attitude, "What do you mean?"

Gesturing vaguely with her hands she said, "With all of this. The constant danger, never knowing when you're going to die, if the next time you walk out the door you'll ever walk back through, or even if you're going to wake up the next morning. Not really caring one way or the other." The last said in a barely audible whisper.

Doyle stared at the abject form slumped at the table. "Not something I think about, you just do it, you accept it as part of who you are, what you do. I know how you feel; you wonder whether it's worth all the bother. I'm just lucky to have Bodie. I've used him as a punching bag on more than one occasion, or a sounding board, depending on what sort of mood I'm in. Can't imagine what you're going through, having to do it all on your own. This your first mission?" he asked softly.

She looked up at him, eyes bright with unshed tears, and nodded, "It shows huh?" she asked, her voice heavy with sarcasm and her lower lip started to tremble. "It's nice to have someone you can trust that much. You can do all the training in the world, read all the books, but it doesn't prepare you for the reality of it… the harshness. I just wish Ally were here."

"Ally's a friend?"

"The best, I'd trust her with my life. We had a rocky start to our friendship but since then we've become close friends – inseparable. She was new to the school and my grandfather had just died, she chose the wrong person, and day, to pick a fight, even back then I had a redhead's temperament. My grandpa used to call me his little firecracker; I went off at the first touch of a spark. Chon Wang stopped us from trying to kill each other that day, he taught us both martial arts." His eyes went to her hair that was far from being the colour she had said, it was black, very short and looked like it had been hacked off with a knife, again her hand went self consciously to it. She didn't answer the question in his eyes as to the reason for it being the way it was, which was part of a time she didn't want to face.

"You were close to your grandfather?"

She smiled a little. "Mm hmm, I miss him a great deal."

Ray smiled with her and gripped the back of the chair, his knuckles were white with a suppressed tension, "Don't worry, we'll get Jacoby." His voice was a little husky and Marlene wondered at the reason for it.

She gave him a tired sad smile, "I only hope that you do, before he gets me. I think I'll go outside and get some sun and exercise; I've been idle far too long. Excuse me."

She was just leaving when Bodie came through the front door and almost knocked her off her feet; quickly reaching out to steady her, he murmured an apology. She gave a nervous smile and continued outside.

Ray watched them together, little green tendrils of jealousy piercing his heart. "So, what did Cowley have to say?" he asked a little more brusquely than he intended.

Bodie did a double take on his partner and groaned as the realisation hit him. "Oh, brilliant Ray, bloody brilliant, you've barely known her for 24 hours, and now you've gone and fallen for her? Cowley's going to love this," he said vehemently.

Doyle faced him and shouted. "I haven't fallen for her, and Cowley's not going to find out about it, because there's nothing _to _find out about."

"No? Welljust make sure it staysin your pants," Bodie said forcefully. "I'll be damned if I'm going to allow you to become so _besotted_ with her you won't be able to do your job. Tomorrow, _you_ can go and report to Cowley, do you bloody good to get away from her for a few hours."

"I am _not_ besotted with her," Doyle stressed.

"Oh? So what was that little scene last night then?"

"You were there, you saw. Nothing happened."

"Oh yeah, I saw, probably more than you realise."

The two men glared at each other for a few moments until Doyle looked away, embarrassed.

Bodie continued. "Yeah well anyway, Cowley said that Jacoby's on the move, showed up last night _with_, of all people, the Home Secretary. Wasn't at all pleased to find out that his little bird had flown. The old man seems to think that if there's going to be a strike it will be soon. So we're to be on our guard."

Doyle frowned thoughtfully. "Great lot of help that is."

"And another thing," Bodie began, breaking into his thoughts, "I think the old man knows more than he's told us."

"What do you mean?"

"That this is a set up, and she's the bait."

"Yeah? Help to explain a lot of things I suppose."

Both men looked out the window at the woman in the centre of it all; she was in the small courtyard at the front of the house doing some form of martial arts, the moves slow and controlled. As one they walked outside. She watched them approach a little apprehensively; there was something in their attitude, the way they walked. She continued with her routine ignoring them as they sat down in the shade and watched. The sun was a little warmer than she thought possible for England and she had worked up a fine sheen of perspiration. Tai Chi was supposed to be a gentle exercise, to help her relax and focus her mind, but she was a little shaky and she found it difficult to keep up an evenly paced and smooth routine.

"You're good," Bodie said in his lazy drawl. "You could probably give Towser a run for his money, couldn't she Ray?"

Marlene gave a bark of derisive laughter. "I couldn't hope to fend off a kitten, let a lone anything larger, I'm so out of condition. Is there anything wrong?" she asked. "Jacoby…?"

"…Isn't here," he said finishing her thought. She relaxed, but still watched him, not sure what was going on. She glanced at Doyle but he seemed to be watching her just as intently. "Why is he after you anyway?" Bodie continued.

"Because I found out who he's working for, and they aren't the most forgiving of masters." She sighed deeply, was this all they were concerned about, who was working for whom? "Why, has he been saying things about me? Go out with a bloke once and they think they own you." She murmured, it was a mistake, something she wouldn't make again, and if she knew then what she knew now, she wouldn't have gone out with him in the first place.

"Nothing that we know of," was the casual reply. "So whom does he work for?"

"The KGB." She stood still, glaring at the two men. "You still don't believe me, do you? Guilty until proven innocent, is that it?" Her words accused them; the worst of it was that she didn't blame them, but it still hurt her. Maybe she wasn't being fair, maybe they did believe her, but her thinking had been coloured by her experiences, and coupled with her lack of sleep due to her nightmares, she was jumping at shadows.

"You're right about them not being very forgiving, but we never said we didn't trust you," Ray said, studiously ignoring the looks he was getting from Bodie, "But we are curious as to why he's after you. How much were you able to get on him?"

Marlene pursed her lips debating with herself whether or not to tell them, but she felt her silence was only making her guilty. "Pretty much everything, plus some stuff I hadn't had time to go through. He'd only been with them about a year. And they didn't seem to fully trust him. Still on probation." She stopped and reached out for support as a wave of dizziness washed over her, and sat down before her legs gave way. Ray attempted to lend a hand but she batted him away as she stumbled to the raised garden edging.

"You don't have to do it on your own any more, you can lean on us a bit. The doctor said that you shouldn't over do it, you've got to give your body a chance to heal."

Marlene gave him a look that told him exactly what she thought of that idea, and with a sudden burst of anger yelled at them. "Well, what am I supposed to do then, sit back and twiddle my thumbs and wait for Jacoby to come and get me?" She chewed on her bottom lip in nervous agitation, "I can't not do _something_, I have to keep moving otherwise I feel as if I _will_ go insane. I feel like a cat on a hot tin roof."

"How did you get on the ship?" Bodie asked.

She frowned at the abrupt change of subject, and took a deep steadying breath before answering, "Serendipity. For me that is, and not the poor bastard that got himself killed. After reaching Bangkok I'd found out that a Dutch freighter was due to leave within the next hour or so but still needed a cook. Theirs had been killed in a brawl apparently. I didn't have any other legal means to gain passage, so one of the crew managed to get me on board as the cook. I had to pretend I was a boy though, as the captain absolutely refused to have a woman on his ship. I suppose it helped that I had lost a lot of weight, and they just thought of me as a skinny boy."

"You gave the crewman who helped you some sort of compensation I suppose?"

"What?" she asked, she hoped he wasn't talking about what she thought he was.

"Pretty girl like you, surely he asked for something for getting you on board."

"MrBodie, if you think that for one minute, I would give sexual favours in exchange for saving my life, then you are _sadly_ misinformed. I am not promiscuous, and I will not be mistaken for some common garden whore. Have I made myself clear? If this is some weird lewd Pommy way of asking me out on a date, forget it, I'd rather go out with an Orang-utan. Now, if you will excuse me I'm going inside." Marlene marched into the house.

She was furious with him for even suggesting such a thing. How dare he, she thought, what gave him the right to think _that _of her. If that's all he thought women were good for, then she felt sorry for him. She was _not_ a whore, she_ wasn't_. By the time she reached her bedroom tears were running unchecked down her face, and she threw herself onto the bed and cried. Damn them, damn them all to hell, the Thai's, Jacoby, her boss – all men, she was totally sworn off them, and as far as she was concerned they were all the bloody same. She felt totally alone and helpless, what was she to do now that the people she wanted to trust her didn't.

Bodie and Doyle were left to stare stunned at her retreating back. Doyle glared at his partner. "Why did you have to say that to her?" he started. "You know what she's been through, what she's had to deal with. I thought you said you cared for her."

"I do care for her, but just take a look at yourself Ray. You'd rather molly coddle her than help her work things out, and if that means I have to push her all the way to the edge, then I'll do it."

"I know that, but…" Doyle started before Bodie cut him off.

"She may have stopped running physically, but she's still running inside, and the only way for her to get over it is if she stares it right in the face."

"Don't you think she already has?"

"No, I don't. She's shying away from it, I know what it's like, I've been there – remember?" Doyle opened his mouth, about to apologise, when Bodie stopped him with a look. "If you can't get yourself back under control mate and start thinking with your head and not with the rest of your anatomy, then you can bloody well tell Cowley you want off the case. I'm sure he'll be pleased to kick you off it, and off the squad too. And you had the gall to call _me_ priapismic." He stormed off back into the house totally ticked off with his partner.

Doyle watched him go and knew that he was right. He wasn't thinking clearly; he had to get a grip on himself before his actions led to them all getting killed. Deciding that a breath of fresh air would do him good he headed into the village. After a few minutes walk he noticed a red Range Rover pulled up at the side of the road and idly filled it away for later analysis. He was heading for the pub and a pint.

Bodie stood in the middle of the living room and looked out of the large front window. Bloody Ray; why did he have to be so idealistic? Hell, this was going to be one hash of a job; if they survived at all it was going to be a miracle. As he watched Ray stalk off in the direction of the village, a red Range Rover went slowly past and he frowned. It looked familiar to him. Suddenly feeling uneasy he went upstairs to make sure everything was all right. Nothing seemed to be amiss; he poked his head round Marlene's door. He found her sprawled across the bed fast asleep, her tear-streaked face relaxed and vulnerable. He hadn't meant to be as hard on her as he had but if he could just break through to her, he could help her to get over everything that had happened and get on with life. She was so deep asleep, that she didn't wake when he took Ray's jacket off of her, and made her more comfortable. Knowing that he was breaking protocol but feeling justified, he placed the small handgun on the pillow near her head.

He stood gazing down at her. Bodie could understand Ray for falling for her; there was something unconquerable about her sense of self, one that would not give, in no matter what. As she stood in front of him telling him off, her eyes blazing in fury, she projected an aura of proud defiance – as if daring him to pull her down. He shook his head, pulled the blanket up over her shoulders and went down stairs.

The hike into the village took longer than Doyle realised and it was quite a warm day. He was glad when he finally reached the pub and entered into the cool, dim taproom. All eyes turned to him as he walked in, and leaning casually on the bar he nodded politely at them.

"Half a pint of bitter please," he asked the barman.

"Where you from?" the man asked as he pulled the beer and then placed it on the bar in front of Doyle.

"London." Doyle answered vaguely, pulling some change out of his pocket and throwing it on the counter before taking a swig of his beer.

"You're one of them's that's staying in old Wilson's place then? The cottage just outside of the village?" one of the locals asked him.

"Yeah, that's right."

"You the brother or the boyfriend?" another queried.

"Brother – well, half brother actually. She's been through a rough patch, we thought maybe a bit of a holiday would do her good."

"Don't hold with it me self," a third old and grizzled grandad said.

"What, holidays?" Doyle asked.

"No, young girl with two men and no chaperone, even _if_ one of them's her brother," he continued, and glared disapprovingly at Doyle. "Like them as out at Trevor's place, a woman and _six_ men. Tsk, tsk, don't know what's come over you youngsters nowadays."

The barman suddenly roared with laughter. "What? All that sex, drugs and rock and roll?" he winked broadly at Doyle as the bar erupted into laughter at the old mans expense, and he just harrumphed back into his ale.

"Have they been there long?" Doyle asked, suddenly interested.

"Only since last night, got here just after dark."

Ray took his drink to a table by the window, and thoughtfully watched as a red Range Rover pulled into the car park. Two men got out and stood talking to each other at the rear of the vehicle, they seemed familiar but he couldn't see their faces clearly. Finishing their conversation they turned towards the pub and seemed to look directly at Ray. The glass was halfway to his lips when he recognised one of them as his first assailant. He continued to drink as if he hadn't recognised them, savouring each swallow. He hoped that they were getting really thirsty.

"That's two of them now." The first local came over and sat down opposite him then held out his hand. "Tony Jackson. They're a nasty sort if you ask me."

"Ray Doyle." He responded in kind and shook the man's hand. "How so?" Tony looked pointedly at his empty glass, and Ray smilingly complied, raising his hand for another round. Not until the drinks arrived did Tony continue.

"Now then," he began after taking a long draught, "Not pleasant, but mean and cold, distant, if you like, and that woman with them, she'd make sour milk taste sweet."

"Was she blonde?"

"No, a brunette. Do you know her?"

Ray shook his head, and thanking the man he sat staring thoughtfully into his empty glass, he best be getting back to Bodie and the job in hand. Rising slowly, he made sure that the two men outside knew that he was about to leave, since he wanted them to follow him. He planned to walk round to the back of the pub and then lie in ambush for them. The best laid plans of mice and men. He barely had time to walk round the building when he was strong armed by an unseen assailant. The last thing he saw as he collapsed was a pair of ladies red boots.

It was getting late. Bodie stood gazing out of the living room window; Marlene was still sleeping upstairs, she'd slept through lunch and it didn't look like she was going to wake up any time soon.

He was wondering what had become of Ray. The storm that threatened earlier was fast approaching. Ray should have been back a few hours ago, and the idiot had forgotten to take his RT with him. Irritated, Bodie was also getting nervous. Glancing out of the window again he saw the same red Range Rover slowly drive past. 'Must be looking for some place' he thought idly his thoughts elsewhere, he frowned, 'looking for some one'….

Damn! Now he remembered where he had last seen this Range Rover, on the docks; it belonged to Jacoby. Where the bloody hell was Ray when he was needed, it wasn't like him to be this neglectful. He had tried radioing in to Cowley earlier but he wasn't in, he'd had an important meeting to attend apparently. Where? Julia couldn't, or wouldn't, tell him. Great, he was completely on his own and he desperately needed backup, but it looked like he wasn't going to get it any time soon.

Cowley sat at his desk listening to Julia as she reported to him, and the two other men with him, what Bodie had told her.

"He's sure that it's Jacoby?" Allen asked disbelievingly.

Turning to look at him she answered, "Yes sir, 3.7 was very clear on that point."

"But he didn't actually see him?" It was more statement than question but one that had to be answered.

"No sir, but he was quite positive that the car was his, it's description matches one seen on the docks at the time." Allen was not convinced and the look he gave her said so.

"Mr Owens, if 3.7 said he saw little green men from Mars wandering around with pink parasols in Piccadilly Square, then you can be sure it's true. He's not given to an overactive imagination," she said wryly.

"Alright Julia, that will be all." Cowley hid his smile behind his hand. She nodded and left.

"So gentlemen, are you both agreed on this course of action?" the Minister asked them.

"As ready as we'll ever be." Cowley replied, "My men are all ready to go as soon as it's confirmed that Jacoby's arrived we'll move in."

"Yes, I can't wait to put him away for good," Allen paused and frowned thoughtfully. "Somehow though I get the feeling that I've missed something rather important."

"It's a bit late now to be getting cold feet isn't it, Mr Owens?" the Minister asked.

"Not cold feet sir. Just wondering if we're getting the top dog in all of this? I know Jacoby, he's a bully and braggart, but as for being smart enough to stay one step ahead of me for this long, it really isn't his style."

"I still don't know why you're involved in this, even if it does involve your own people," the Minister said disapprovingly. "ASIO is only domestic security isn't it?"

"Yes, well ASIS wasn't exactly happy either, but I was able to pull a few strings and they relented – albeit grudgingly." Allen stared at the two men in front of him. "I _want_ Jacoby's arse, and I'm really not fussy about how I get it. We've a few troubles in Australia because of the damned KGB. I'm sorry for Marlene and your men George – but Jacoby's _mine_, by hook or by crook, he'll lead me to who ever is at the top."

Ray had troubles enough of his own, trussed up as he was in the back of the Range Rover. He tried unsuccessfully to free his hands, but it was no good, he had been tied too tightly, and his bruised ribs from the beating he was given before being dumped in the car were giving him trouble. It was stupid of him to have thought that there would only be the two of them, but he was still angry at the treatment Bodie had given Marlene, and he had let that cloud his judgement. With his guard down he had been a prime target. He knew what his partner had been trying to do, but there was a time and place, and he didn't feel that now was it.

He had been left on his own now for a while, after they had driven into the woods somewhere, Jacoby and his cronies were greeted by someone with an accent. Russian? They had argued quite heatedly for a while, but then came to an almost grudging agreement, after making sure that he was securely tied they had simply left him there. He let out the breath he had held during the argument, glad that they had left him alive, and searched the back of the car for anything that could help him get free. Finding a toolbox, he attempted to open it, but was hampered by his position. However he caught his fingers on something sharp, a corner of the toolbox, so moving as quickly as he could he rubbed the rope against the sharp metal, hoping it would be enough to cut through. After what seemed a lifetime he managed to get himself free. Carefully looking around to make sure he was alone, he stealthily crept out of the car and tried to get his bearings. The wind had picked up, but hearing a rustling in the bushes to his right that wasn't the wind, he crouched, ready to tackle whoever stepped into the clearing.

"Anson!" gasped Ray surprised to see the CI5 agent there, "what are you doing here?"

"Cowley sent us. Jeeze Ray, it looks like you've been done over by Towser on one of his better days," Anson said giving Ray an appraising once over. He had a black eye, multiple cuts over his face, and the way he was clutching at his chest, suggested a broken rib or two.

"Yeah, just give me your RT," Doyle said impatiently reaching out to grab it, he needed to contact Bodie and let him know that he had company coming.

A chill gust blew past them, bringing with it a few drops of rain, and the sky had darkened considerably.

"No!" Anson said, "First I think that you should go see Cowley and then a doctor. You look like shit Ray."

"Bugger Cowley," Doyle said vehemently, "I need to get back there, Anson, so you can either do as I ask or lay down now." He half raised his fist menacingly at the other agent.

"I'm sorry Ray but I can't let you go, Cowley would skin me alive if he knew," replied the other agent, raising both his hands placating.

"Then I'd sell his body to science." Broke in Cowley as he stepped from the bushes. "You're supposed to be guarding Miss O Conner Doyle, not gallivanting all over the countryside."

"Yes sir, just leaving sir," he turned to Anson and held out his hand. Anson hesitated and looked over at their boss, Cowley shook his head.

"Sir, I have to get back, to help Bodie."

"I've already apprised Bodie of what to expect."

"Good, then I'm going."

"No! You're staying right where you are, you're in no fit state to do anything, Doyle."

Doyle tried to out stare Cowley, but with little success. "Sir, Bodie's up against at least six people, seven if you count the woman!"

"Describe her!" demanded the man coming up behind him.

"Allen Owens, ASIO," Cowley told his startled agent.

Doyle nodded at him, "Sir. She seems to be the one in charge of the group, at least going by the argument I heard. Blonde, medium build, tall, Australian accent, red boots, and last seen in your office, sir." The last was directed at Cowley.

Owens laughed and cried, "Ha, I should have realised!"

"Sir?" Doyle enquired.

"Just the missing piece in the puzzle, my secretary, Allison Franklin. I always knew there had to be someone else; Jacoby would never have been able to pull it off on his own. I wonder how Marlene's going to take it they were close friends."

"It's no wonder he managed to keep abreast of Marlene, she had been feeding him the information all along!" Cowley exclaimed.

"Truth to tell, I would never have thought it of her. All this time while I've been organizing this, and she's been going behind my back."

"So it is a set up," Doyle snarled, his ire up. "You let her rot in some stinking Asian prison while you set all this up? Your bloody daughter and you're going to feed her to the wolves!" He advanced menacingly on Allen.

"Doyle," Cowley warned him. "Anson, round up the team, there's nothing more to learn here. We'll make our way to the house," Cowley ordered, and the agent quickly did as he was told.

Allen stood up to Doyle and didn't flinch at his approach. "Not that it's any concern of yours, but we tried every means possible to get her out of there, legal _and_ not so legal, short of a war we weren't going to shift them. If we weren't able to get a man on the inside she would never have had the chance she did." Allen told him.

The rest of the team arrived and they then headed off in a group and Cowley put his hand out to prevent Doyle from following them.

"Stay here, Doyle, you're in no fit state to come with us."

"No! I'm coming as well," Doyle said, he stood straighter and stopped holding his chest, but he still looked the worse for wear. "You're _not_ leaving me behind, sir. Bodie's _my _partner and, and he's in trouble."

Cowley took note of the steely determination in Doyle's eyes and nodded. "Aye, I suppose I have no choice, " he replied and frowned as a few drops of rain fell on his face, he wiped them away to the accompaniment of thunder rumbling overhead.

"She isn't dead yet George, so don't give up hope. I thought that these were your best men, or don't you trust them? " Allen asked him, watching him shrewdly.

"I trust them… up to a point." Cowley said.

"That's comforting to hear."

"Its just Marlene – would she, could she, shoot a friend? How close were they?"

"Quite close, they're forever living in each other's back pocket."

Cowley looked askance at Allen, "She isn't a lesbian at all?"

"I don't know, I know Allison is, well she's bi. But as for Marlene, I don't know, I wouldn't be surprised if she was, the looks I've seen Allison give her; lustful, are the only way to describe them, but Marlene never seemed to notice.

Concern for the safety of his partner put Ray at the head of the attacking force and was therefore the first to spy one of the assassins at the rear of the cottage. He was about to tackle him when Jacoby came into view followed by Allison. Pausing, he hoped to find out any additional information but none was forthcoming, and he moved off trying to find another way into the building. He spied the trellis and eyed it with trepidation he only hoped that it was stronger than it looked. If he timed it right he would have the upper hand, as they weren't expecting him to be there. Hidden from view by the shrubbery he started his climb to the accompaniment of falling rain. The pattering of the rain on the leaves and the low rumbling of the thunder should help to mask his climbing.

Thanks to Cowley's warning, Bodie had time to prepare himself for the coming battle, but one man on his own against an unknown number of enemies, _didn't_ guarantee success. He made sure that the doors and windows were locked. Thankfully the front door was of good solid oak, but the back door, appeared to be newer and made of pine. Checking the windows he found that they all had shutters except for the large one at the front. He eyed off the stairs, but their narrowness and position, didn't allow him much of an advantage, any one coming through the back door would see him first, before he could see them.

Jacoby's men rushed the house at the same time, one coming through the back door and another through the front window hoping to catch their quarry between them. Bodie fired at the man who came through the back door, but his quickly snapped of shot went wild as the man ducked. He barely had time to re aim when the one who had come through the window was upon him. While he was busy with that one, two more managed to sneak past him and run up the stairs. Giving a resounding blow to his assailant, Bodie quickly turned to chase after them but was hit by the first one and Bodie fell to the floor – out cold.

Marlene was woken by a loud crash of thunder, and something else. She lay still and listened very carefully, hearing nothing more but fearing the worst she grasped with terrified relief the gun she found lying on the pillow and cocked it, thumbing off the safety. Suddenly her door burst inwards and snapping up her gun Marlene shot at the first man through the door in the chest. His body crumpled as bullets ripped through the bed where she was moments before missing her by inches. Hitting the floor after rolling off the bed she came up and shot at the shooter, but only managed to wound him as he ducked behind the doorway.

Marlene's pulse was racing, where were Bodie and Doyle, had they been taken out already? She couldn't believe _that_ for a second, even with overwhelming odds they wouldn't have given up without a fight. She had three bullets left in the gun, Bodie hadn't thought to give her any extra, and so she had better make them count. Count they would, she thought as she swung round the door and shot at the assassin crouched there. Bullets hit the doorframe above her head making her drop to the floor quickly.

Cursing to herself she heard a noise coming from the room Bodie and Doyle used, swinging round she brought her gun to bear on the figure she could dimly see in there, backlit by the flashes of lightening. A familiar laugh came floating from the room.

Marlene stood transfixed. She couldn't believe it, Allison was here; a smile of relief began to bloom on her face as the woman in question came into the light.

"Ally, is the chief here as well?" she asked her friend. But she sensed something was wrong and her smile froze on her face. Allison was smiling, but not in a very pleasant way, and the gun she had pointed at Marlene suggested that she wasn't on her side either. A movement on the stairs caught her eye; it was Cowley, he had just come in with a group of men as they rounded up Jacoby's men. He spied her at the top of the stairs and started up, gun drawn, as he watched the open doorway carefully.

"Miss O'Connor, are you alright?" he enquired, carefully trying to get a clear line of fire on the figure in the room.

"Is that _daddy_ out there?" Allison asked mockingly. "Well tell him to put his gun away, otherwise I'll blow his pretty little daughter's head clean off her shoulders, and he'll never get to know her, at least not in this life."

"How…?" Marlene asked not sure how Allison could know of her and Cowley's relationship. Things seemed to be happening to fast for her tired mind to come to terms with.

"Use your brain you stupid bitch. Oh, I'm forgetting, you're a poor little emotional cripple. 'Mummy's dying and grandmother's giving me a hard time.' Give me a break." She sneered. "You wouldn't know a helping hand from a grope in the dark."

"Ally, this isn't like you, will you please tell me what you're on about? We're friends, aren't we…?" Marlene was confused; this was not the woman she had grown up with, the woman she had learnt to love like a sister. They had protected and comforted each other from dates that had gone wrong. Marlene had even stood by her when she finally came out and said that she was a lesbian when most of her family had turned their backs.

"The time for friendship is past. If you had only stayed out of it, I wouldn't have to do this." Allison shouted at Marlene. "Now put the guns down and get your arse in here or I'll shoot." The gun didn't waiver from its direction at Marlene's chest.

Marlene just stared at her as if in a stupor, her mind churning, trying to find a reason for why her best friend had turned on her. She wasn't normally this slow, she knew in her head that Allison had been the one to sell her out, but she just couldn't believe it in her heart. She had hesitated a little too long and Allison loosed off a shot at the wall beside her head. Marlene cried out and ducked quickly, a look of disbelief on her face.

"You had better do as she says Marlene," Cowley said putting his own gun down, Marlene followed suit.

"Why, surely you can't have defected because of me?" she asked Ally, not understanding how she could displace her loyalty to the country of her birth.

"Oh don't flatter yourself bitch, why I did it is my own business. No, you took something that you shouldn't have had access to, and I need to get it back. How that upstart Jacoby got it in the first place I'll never know." She gestured Marlene into the room.

Marlene shook her head. She wasn't going to fall for that one, the minute she stepped through the door her life would be forfeit, and anyone else's that tried to rescue her. "I don't know what you're referring to. I never picked up anything that could even remotely resemble what you want," she said thinking back. "There were some pages with numbers and letters, none of it made any sense at the time, but why ask me, you could have easily extracted what you didn't want ASIO to know about. After all I sent it to you."

"I wish you had, then we wouldn't be having this conversation right now, but you didn't." Allison shook her head looking amused. "So I am asking you, where is it?"

"It must have gone to ASIO." Again Allison slowly shook her head – and it suddenly dawned on Marlene what had happened. She knew she was being tailed that day and she had to get the letters out. But had she somehow mixed up the addresses in her haste to make the post? She looked down at Cowley standing on the bottom tread realising that he had known everything all along. "If you received the letter meant for ASIO, then who received yours?"

"I did. Oh you have caused me no end of trouble with my bosses because of it. _Now_ will you get over here, or do I shoot you this time?" Marlene could see that Allison was starting to become desperate; it wouldn't take much more to push her over the edge.

But there was still a chance…. Marlene had seen Doyle's curly haired head in the window behind Allison, and to give him time to climb through she kept Ally's attention on her. "It's because of you Jacoby was able to keep ahead of me! But why Ally we were best friends! Why can't we be friends again?"

Doyle was finally able to get the window fully opened despite the storm's attempts to close it on his fingers. Twice Marlene thought that he'd fail when the wind gusted and almost wrenched it out of his hands, trying vainly to slam it shut. Thankfully the windows were well looked after and opened without any noise or fuss.

"It was because of our 'friendship' that I haven't just shot you, until _now_ that is." She pulled the trigger, hitting Marlene in the shoulder, "Now get over here or the next one will be through your heart. What's it to be?"

Marlene screamed at the sudden pain in her shoulder as she was slammed back against the wall behind her, the burning sensation disorienting in its intensity, it was the first time she had ever been shot and she felt herself wanting to pass out. Somehow, she focused her words and managed to grind out, "Then _shoot_ me, because I am _not_ moving." Through the haze of pain she could see Doyle was now in the room, and had a clear line of sight on Allison, so why didn't he shoot?

He had sunk below the bed; he could easily shoot Allison, couldn't he? Allison moved slightly and then Marlene realised why he hadn't taken his shot, Allison stood directly between her and Doyle; if he missed, if Ally moved at the last second, he would kill her. Just at that moment a gust of wind slammed the unattended window closed. Allison jumped and spinning around quickly spied Doyle, she loosed off a couple of shots as she did but missed him by inches. Doyle dived for cover and returned fire; his shots were far more accurate, and he emptied his clip into her.

Marlene let out the breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding and slowly sank to the floor, clutching at her shoulder and looked with disgust at the body of the woman she had thought of as her friend. Her gaze roamed to Doyle and looking into his eyes saw his concern for her written there, she tried to tell him how she felt with her eyes, but couldn't gather up the energy to change her expression. He looked back at her and turned away; hanging his head and looking with disgust at the gun still in his hand.

"Miss O'Connor, Marlene?" Cowley called. She tried to focus on him but she was beginning to feel so tired. "Hang on, lass we'll get you to a hospital soon."

Cowley had wadded his handkerchief and pressed it over her wound in an attempt to stem the flow of blood; thankfully it looked like the bullet had passed all the way through. He looked over at Doyle who was again staring at her, his face unreadable, as the body of the woman lay forgotten at his feet.

Marlene had closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them again, she found herself on a stretcher being put into a waiting ambulance. Cowley was looking down at her, a worried frown on his face. She frowned and tried to lift her arm, she needed to talk to him, there was so much she wanted to say, but the pain and loss of blood had made her tired and weak and her arm flopped back down beside her.

He reached down and took it in both of his, smiling at her reassuringly. "It's all right lass, we're getting you to a hospital, you'll soon be well, we can talk then."

She smiled at him and let her eyes wander around until she found Ray helping his rather groggy but thankfully still up right partner into the back of another ambulance. Their eyes locked and she again tried to communicate her gratitude to him with her eyes, she didn't look away until the doors of the ambulance closed. Marlene sighed; her last thought before she passed out was that she hoped Bodie would be all right.

"…Straight forward operation, no complications. Ah she's coming around at last. Good morning miss, how are you feeling?" the doctor asked her, peering into her eyes with his little torch and checking her pulse. Gesturing behind him he said, "You have visitors if you're up to it."

Still feeling a little groggy from the anaesthetic Marlene nodded, although she really didn't feel up to visitors. "Fine, yes," she mumbled at the doctor and glancing behind him she saw George Cowley and her boss Allen Owens. Surprised, she attempted to sit up but winced as the pain in her shoulder reminded her why she was there. Ignoring the pain she tried again. This time the doctor reached out and restrained her, pressing her back onto the bed.

"I wouldn't try getting up just yet, tomorrow, if you're a good girl I'll let you sit up for a short while." He smiled at her look of indignation.

"And give me a lollipop as well I suppose."

He laughed. "I mean it, there will be no extraneous activities until I say so, or I will be forced to tie you to your bed. You CI5 agents might think you're tough but your body says otherwise."

At his mention of tying her to her bed Marlene felt a cold chill run through her body, but quickly recovered. This was not Thailand and he was not the bastard who had tortured her.

"Um, no doctor, you've got it wrong, I'm not with CI5, I'm with ASIO." She shook her head and then grimaced, wishing that she hadn't, as the movement made her suddenly giddy and a little nauseous.

"ASIO? Ah well, all you _secret agents_ are the same; you try to do too much before your bodies are ready for it." He turned to the two men and admonished them before he left. "Not too long gentlemen, she lost a lot of blood and still needs to get as much rest as possible."

Marlene was full of questions, and at the same too weary to ask them, about the aftermath of the fight and who, if any, were still alive, not the least was why her boss was here, she didn't quite know where to start.

Allen started for her. "Well we wont' have to worry about Jacoby ever again, he's now in the loving hands of the KGB. The Russian's cited 'Diplomatic Immunity', and took him into their custody. Kind of nice to have them clean up their own mess for us, isn't it?" He said sarcastically.

She gave a bark of derisive laughter. "The Russians know how to deal with traitors. They'll take him behind the Iron Curtain via the 'diplomatic bag' if we're lucky." She didn't really care one way or the other what happened to him; her only gripe was that he wouldn't be standing trial for what he had done.

"Apart from the two you killed, and Allison, the others were taken in for questioning, but as they're only the hired hands, we don't expect to learn much."

Feeling suddenly weary she closed her eyes, the pain in her shoulder was becoming more noticeable as well. "Anything else?"

"Nothing that can't wait until you're out of here. You will have to make a formal statement but that can wait as well."

"There is of course the matter of your extradition and the fact that you arrived here illegally," Cowley began, but then he gave her a warm smile. "But we've managed to settle all of that and waiver any allegations that may arise." Marlene's eyes had snapped open and she looked up at him a little shocked, but smiled in relief at the rest of his statement.

"I'll leave you then, Marlene, but I'll be back and see you before I leave for Australia – we can talk a little more then." Owens left, leaving Cowley alone with her.

Marlene felt awkward; she had no idea of what to say to him. "So what do we do now?" she asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine. We could start at the beginning, find out if the rumours are true and take it from there." Cowley seemed as uncertain as she was.

"I suppose there is one question that needs answering now. Do we really want to be father and daughter, or shall we just be friends?" She tried to fathom what he was thinking by looking into his eyes.

He was silent for a long time before speaking. "I suppose that we should try being friends first and then see what develops. You are so like your mother."

There was something in his eyes and Marlene couldn't quite work out what it was – love, pride, pain – sorrow? She simply smiled, not knowing how to answer him. A nurse came in to ask if she needed a painkiller. Marlene nodded, and as the injection was given the relief was soon evident on her face.

"Well, I had better be off. If you like I could come back tomorrow and we'll talk more then?"

Marlene nodded. "I'd like that." There were just too many questions to be answered now, and as she had a long convalescence ahead of her there was plenty of time to find out. She was asleep almost before the nurse had left and she didn't feel the kiss he placed on her forehead.

Yes, there was always tomorrow.

_END PART ONE_

**_Natalie Foster_** **_2005_**

51


End file.
